The Life and Times of Scabbers the Rat
by alexxmiller12345
Summary: This is a story about Peter Pettigrew aka Scabbers and his life as a rat with Ron Weasley and his friends and enemies at Hogwarts and in the Burrow, I really hope you all like it as its my first story on here and hope it wont be the last : P.S Please don't be afraid to leave a review I'd love to here what you all think.
1. The Burrow

Once upon a time in a old cozy five floor burrow house that stood in a large golden meadow in front of a great emerald green wood with fifty foot trees that reached out to the dark blue star studded sky there lived a small creepy fat gray rat named Peter Pettigrew or "Scabbers" the name given by his owners the Weasley's a strange poor family that all had bright ginger hair and more freckles than there is grains of sand on a beach and the most bazaar thing about them was that they were not a typical family that have cars, phones and other possessions that are found in most households. No they rode flying broomsticks that zoomed through the sky and intelligent owls that delivered messages to other people like them, the Weasley's where Wizards, with magical powers that you cant even imagine that could transform a stick into a snake or disappear in a second and re appear half way around in the world, before you can say well, anything.

The Weasley's had Scabbers since Percy the second oldest son in the family's first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was where all the young witches and wizards in the United Kingdom went to to learn how to use and control their powers. Percy found the Rat in an old filthy alleyway just off Diagon Alley, the Wizard shopping area In London where you could buy anything you could ever want from the greatest Broomsticks in the world to chocolate frogs and delicious Butter-beers that warmed your very soul.

When percy brought Peter Pettigrew home it took a long time for Mrs Weasley his mother, to allow him to roam the Burrow and around the gardens and fields later on he became part of the family and was admired by all the Weasley's. Although no-one knew his secret identity and what terrible things he had done in the past.


	2. The Marauders

Peter Pettigrew was once a regular wizard just like the Weasley's but he had one difference, Peter was an Animagus. a wizard that was able to transform into a chosen animal for as long as he or she wanted, kind of like a werwolf but able to control it. His story started when he became friend with some other male wizards called James Potter, Sirius Black and a werwolf named Remus Lupin who all loved to play pranks on the other students and teachers in the school and where always up to no good they would run around the castle late at night and set tricks up so the next day they would be awoken by the shrieks and yells of their classmates when they had been attacked by a Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks or a rouge dung-bomb.

The four boys all became so close they all decided to become Animaguses so when Remus turned into a wolf they transformed into animals so they could be with him and stop him from killing other wizards James Potter transformed into a deer, Sirius Black changed into a large hairy black dog and Peter Pettigrew shrank to an ugly fat rat.

After Hogwarts they all went on with their lives and did what all the other wizards did until, an evil dark wizard named Voldemort also known as he who should not be named started Murdering innocent wizards and even muggles (non magical humans) he then targeted James Potter and his wife Lilly who had recently had a child called Harry. So when all their friends found out about this they all volunteered to be their secret keeper who was the only person who was able to know their location and whereabouts the Potters accepted this proposal so James chose his loyal friend Sirius Black until they realized that is was too easy for the dark lord to find Sirius so they chose someone who Voldemort would never guess to be their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew. So it was all sorted Peter was the Potters secret keeper and was the only one who know where they where and what they where doing. But no-one knew that Pettigrew had turned to the dark side and was serving the dark lord and obviously told him where the Potter family was and Voldemort killed them not soon after except from Harry Potter the Potter son who was the only one who had ever survived Voldemort's killing curse which backfired on him and went into hiding to regain his strength.

When the news started to spread everyone thought that Sirius was still his secret keeper and he was the only one who knew that Peter was their recent secret keeper and went out to find him and after a long search he found him in a muggle street where he wanted to kill him but as all the other muggles where in his way he was unable to use his wand and murder him but Peter then realized that if he stayed in the wizarding world in his human form he would be a dead man so he had an idea a very evil idea he thought, that if he killed all the muggles in the street and transform into a rat so everyone would think that Sirius did it and He did, he killed all the people in the crowded street with an unforgivable curse and turned into Scabbers and Sirius was soon taken away to Azkaban prison for a life sentence.


	3. The Night of the Dark Storm

It was a stormy night in the Burrow the bullet sized rain thrashed against the old living room window and the flash of lighting illuminated the dark walls and floors in the house for a slit second sharpening the faces of the Weasley family, Scabbers was lay flat out near the warm stone fireplace Mrs Weasley was perched on her armchair reading Gilderoy Lockhart biography 'magical me' and sighing once in a while with a enchanted look on her face.

Mr Weasley was sitting at the dining table with his son Percy, discussing work at the ministry "Did I tell you about what happened in the flew network department yesterday?" he asked and continued on with the story.

Fred and George where sitting in the corner of the room rabbeting on about ton-toungue toffees and canary creams and who they will give to when they got back to Hogwarts. Ron and Ginny looked like they where trying to catch any words they where saying with there ears pointing in their direction.

But there was another in the room a young boy with jet black hair and emerald eyes who looked almost the same age as Ron, sitting searching through a large box labeled 'Broomstick Service Kit' the boy was called Harry Potter he was a friend of Ron's and had come to stay at the Burrow for the last few weeks of the summer holiday. Scabbers who couldn't believe his eyes the first time he saw Harry out of Ron's robe pocket, it was almost like he had forgotten about the story of his past and how he betrayed Harrys Parents when he who should not be named was at the hight of his power and gave Voldemort their location when he was the only person who knew their whereabouts.

Scabbers shivered as he could not bare thinking about what he had done, how he had made a young child parentless and practically killed his best friend.

"I didn't mean to!" Pettigrew squeaked as he crawled up into a tight ball and rocked himself back and forth while grasping his long worm like tail.

The lightning once again flashed and the thunder boomed louder that it had before and Peter jumped into the air and landed on his back scrambling and twisting to get to his feet, he quickly dashed to Ron for protection but he and ginny where still concentrating to try and hear the twins conversation. Scabbers then foraged the huge room to try and find a good hiding place. After a long search he finally found a small gap behind a soft cushion on the settee. when he ultimately settled himself down and started to drift to sleep he over heard Ron and Mrs Weasley having a conversation that didn't sound good he was asking if his other friend Hermione Granger would be able to stay at the burrow for a few nights.

"But mum its just that Hermione she um she's got a new pet" said Ron looking very wary.

"Oh wonderful good for her, its nice to take a pet with you to Hogwarts it makes you feel less homesick. So what is it?"

Ron looked around checking that Scabbers wasn't in sight.

"Its a cat, hes called Crookshanks"

"Oh Ronald thats fine, send her an owl telling her parents that she is welcome to stay for the rest of the summer like Harry" she said happily and then continued reading her book.

Peters jaw had dropped and he was staring blankly through the other side of the cushion.

"A,a,a Cat?" he stuttered. "Dont they ever think of me with my poor nerves? what if it sees me. what if it eats me!"

For the rest of the night Scabbers lay shaking and sobbing on the sofa and was almost crushed by Ron and his box of bertie bots every flavor beans. which he thought was a much more dignified death than being teared to shreds by a demented feline.


	4. The Visitor Arrives

Scabbers woke up in Ron's bedroom the next morning with a tortured look on his face that shown that he did not have much sleep that night probably because he was worried about the visitor coming to stay at the burrow for the rest of the summer holidays.

The door burst open and Ron appeared with Harry and Hermione who where all extremely exited about the fun they will have before they leave for Hogwarts.

"Im just going to go unpack my things In Ginny's room and then we could go out to the meadow or something" Hermione explained as she dragged her trunk up to the next floor. She was followed by a large lion sized ginger cat that sneeked past Ron's door and hissed at the sight of Pettigrew he then ran to the back of his cage where he grasped his tail and almost looked as if he was praying.

"Crookshanks! come on" Hermione bellowed down the stair case.

Peters heart rate lowered as soon as the cat left the doorway but was still panting every other second.

By the time Hermione was finished unpacking Harry, Ron, Ginny and the Twins where waiting in the kitchen.

"Were all gonna play Quittage outside! Hermione are you coming?" asked Ron in an exited tone. Hermione's face lit up and they all grabbed their broomsticks out of the cupboard except for Harry who had brought his Nimbus two-thousand with him , They all dashed out of the back door and jumped over the stone wall surrounding the house and vanished over a large hill opposite the burrow.

"Quittage! huh what a stupid dangerous game" Peter squeaked as he watched the players from the top floor window of the house. Scabbers had hated the game ever since he played it with his friend James and Sirius at Hogwarts one day and was hit in the head by a bludger, that made him have to stay in the hospital wing being treated by Madam Pomfrey for the whole week.

Suddenly Scabbers heard something something that he was dreading to hear all day, it was the sound of Crookshanks purring coming closer and closer to him.

He slowly turned his head from the window and came face to face with the vicious looking cat. Scabbers scrambled back against the wood frame with his eyes clamped together.

"I was hoping that we would meet again"

Scabbers ears twinged and slowly hinged open his eye lids.

"Did, did you just speak there?" he asked, the cat nodded. Peter couldn't believe it never in his life had he ever spoken to another animal except for the Marauders.

"Are you an an Animagus?"

"Oh no im a Kneazle" Crookshanks replied

"Ah yes I have heard of your kind, so um are you still going to eat me" and once again the cat nodded. Scabbers made a large gulp in his throat and then quickly scurried along the windowsill and into a large crack on the wall that lead him back down to Ron's bedroom he climbed up on his bed and hid under the covers and once again stayed there for the rest of the day. Still thinking about Crookshanks and trying not to imagine what he could have done to him if he didn't retreat.


End file.
